


Almost Fate

by riverdale1113



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Cuddle, Developing Relationship, Other, School, bughead - Freeform, choni, hjssnbsbd, im just adding random stuff, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdale1113/pseuds/riverdale1113
Summary: Betty Cooper has been the English teacher at Riverdale since she got out of college. When the new history teacher is assigned to do a project with her, an old love gets a new meaning.





	Almost Fate

  Betty Cooper was Riverdale Highs English teacher. She loved her job, and all the kids loved her, so when a new teacher came, it was no surprise she was supposed to help him. 

 

  “Mrs. Cooper please help Mr Forsthye Jones here to the class and give him a tour” The Principal said. She looked at Mr Jones. He looked very familiar, but she couldn’t place why. She just nodded and left with Mr Jones following. 

 

     “So, Betty how have you been all these years?” She knew that voice. That was Jughead Jones. Her high school boyfriend. She had left him without saying goodbye. That was the hardest thing she ever did. She had cried over him night after night. She had loved him. She was over him, even though it took so  many months. 

 

    “Good. I got this job after college and have been here since” she answered. She noticed how hot he had gotten. Wow. His sky blue eyes and his black hair. His biceps and jawline. He was more attractive now than ever. 

 

   Jughead stares at Betty. He emerald eyes and pastel sweater. Her hair down in blonde locks. The way her jeans hugged her thighs. Wow. 

 

    They walked in silence admiring each other until room 119. 

    “Here is your room. I’m right next door if you need me” Betty said, walking away. 

   “I’m sure I will” he said with a wink. Fuck, she thought. he was so hot. She remembered high school. His jean jackets and flannels. She then  compared it to his suit and tie. 

   “Veronica! Guess who I saw today!!” Betty approached V after school. 

    “Who?” V asked. 

     “Jughead Jones. He’s hot now” 

      “What? Omg! Do you still like him?”

      “No! What??  I’m over him!” 

      “Whatever, I’m still team Bughead”

 

      “Mrs Cooper please come to the main office” the loud speaker boomed. She arrived to see none other than Jughead Jones. “You two will be working together this semester. Plan your lessons around each other’s” the principal said. 

  “Okay” Betty and Jughead said in unison. 

   “Now go. I have work to do” 

     Betty and Jughead walked down the hallway. “If we have to do this, we can’t not talk” Jughead said. 

   “Well obviously” Betty replied. 

    Jughead sighed. This was not going to be fun

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I’m really excited for this story!!


End file.
